Survival
by Razeer
Summary: Six teenagers struggle for survival, as their hometown has been infected with the horrifying T-Virus...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Six youths ran through the thick darkness of the night. On their way they passed buildings with broken windows, smashed and overturned cars and several bodies littering the ground. The five youths had met by accident, all of them victims of the horror that had struck their little home town a couple of days ago. At first no one knew anything about the weird disease that had infected the small town, except that the disease was lethal. There was also a couple of rumors, that said something about the dead coming back to life. No one actually believed in those rumors, until they saw the living proof. In one night, the average people that inhabited the town, were turned into something...inhuman. The went all pale and gray, and they seemed to like the taste of warm, human flesh. The local police force tried to stop them, but they were quickly overrun. That was about three days ago, and there are still some small groups of people who have managed to evade the flesh eating menaces. They are currently spread out on various locations around the town. One of these groups consist of six youths, and this is their story of survival... 


	2. Unnecessary violence

It had been three days since the outbreak of the so called " Zombie disease". Five teenagers had joined forces to survive. These five teenagers were: Seth Chamberlain, the Quarterback of the school football team. There were also the known hacker, Russell Hethridge. Also included was Lucas Anderson, the geek of the local school, and Evan Kearse, who was known as "the smart guy" of the group. The one that had assumed the position of the leader, was Joshua Blakemore, a guy that had moved here since is dad got a new job at a local pharmaceutical company.  
  
Joshua had made a lot of friends quite quickly in his new school, but none of that mattered now. All of his friends were either dead or missing, and all he had left was the ones that accompanied him now. They had been on foot for more than 24 hours now, and they hadn't had one single break. They had been constantly chased by their former friends and families, that had been turned into nothing more than brainless, staggering corpses on the search for human flesh. The group had armed themselves with what they had found on their way here. The weapons ranged from iron pipes and baseball bats, to nail guns and chainsaws. It was early morning, maybe 6 or 7 a.m, and the group had stopped to rest their legs. "How much further are we going to have to run!?", asked Lucas, both irritated and exhausted. "Shut up, you fat fuck," said Seth with an angry tone," maybe now you will lose a couple of pounds!".  
  
Lucas tightened the grip of his baseball bat, and looked as if he was ready to strike Seth right in the face. "Calm the fuck down," screamed Joshua," we can't afford to have the two of you fighting each other". Lucas lowered the bat, and mumbled an insult that was just loud enough for Seth to hear. Joshua sighed and turned towards the asphalted road that led to their school. "Right now, we have two choices," he said," we can take this road to the school and look for survivors, or we can try to get to the mall". He turned around and looked at the faces of his friends. He saw that they were both tired and hungry. "Or, we can just rest here for a while" he said. He sat down and grabbed his backpack. He opened it and took out a sandwich, wrapped in a plastic bag. He unwrapped it and took a great chunk out of it. He stuck his hand back into the backpack, and this time, he took out a can of coke. "Only three left," he said as he opened the can that he held in his hand. He emptied the can in a matter of minutes and threw it away. "Okay people, lets move," he said.  
  
"Not so fast!", he heard. Joshua turned around, and saw that Lucas stood up, with the baseball bat in his hand. "Why do we have to follow your orders huh?" he asked, "what if we want to rest some more?" Joshua sighed. "If we stay here any longer, those things will catch up with us!", he said, "and if I'm not completely wrong, none of us wants that to happen." Lucas sat down and stared into the asphalt. "You know, Lucas is right," Seth said," why do we have to follow your orders?" Joshua looked at Seth. "I am not forcing you to obey my orders," he said, "I'm just saying that if we stay here´, we'll get eaten for sure!" Seth looked around him. "Okay," he said, "I will not stay here and hang around with you suckers any longer". He turned around and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to the school to look for survivors, and any one of you are welcome to join me." Lucas smiled, and grabbed his bag. "Any one except for you, tubby," he said quickly," you would only slow us down." The rest of the gang laughed, and Lucas smile faded quickly.  
  
He dropped the bag and grabbed the bat. He yelled, and launched out towards Seth. He swung the bat around and aimed at Seth's head. Seth quickly dropped to the ground, and punched Lucas in the stomach. He gasped for air, and dropped the bat. As he fell to the ground, Seth got up and took the bat. He swung it over his head, and brought it down on Lucas's left knee. The rest of the gang stared in fear as Seth continued to bring down the bat upon Lucas. You could hear the shattering of his kneecaps, and the sound of his bones breaking. Lucas tried to scream, but Seth kicked him in the face. After a while, Seth stopped and looked at the bat. It was smeared with blood, and it had large dents in it. He dropped the bat and looked on the bloody pulp that was once Lucas Anderson. The face was dented, and you could catch a glimpse of his bone, poking out from the side of the leg.  
  
Seth wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, and turned around. Joshua ran up to the body, but stopped at the sound of Seth's voice. "Don't bother, he is already dead." Joshua looked at the twitching body, and then at Seth. "Why," he asked," why did you have to kill him?" Seth turned around. "He tried to kill me, so I used self defense," he said. Joshua stood up. "That was not self defense, that was unnecessary violence!". Seth laughed. "Well, whatever." He took up his bag, and started walking towards the school. Shortly after, Evan, who had been observing the hole thing, took up his bag, and followed Seth. Joshua sighed, and looked at Russell. "I guess that it's just going to be you and me buddy," he said. Russell lifted his backpack from the ground, and smiled. "I can't wait," he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 


End file.
